Secrets
by KoalaBalloon17
Summary: What would you do if you're keeping a secret? Some says, you'll spread out through your friends but some are not. Kate is keeping a secret from Chris away from all the crew in the Tortuga. Will she able to keep as long? I do not own Wild Kratts nor Kate. WKSF1 owns Kate. Caviva a little bit. Image by WKSF1.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Me: Hello. I'm back. I just borrow Kate from WKSF1to create a new story. Sorry I wasn't able to log in because I was reading my favorite novel and other stories in FanFiction. Hope you'll understand and I still working on the previous story, which it's not done yet. R&R. Enjoy!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS NOR KATE. **

Aviva was very busy in the main room, for the October days began to grow chilly and the afternoons were short. For two or three hours the sun lay warmly in the rooftop of the Tortuga, showing Aviva seated on her easy chair, writing busily, with her papers spread out upon a trunk before her, while Kate, her adapted daughter, promenaded the beams overhead. Quite absorbed in her work, Aviva scribbled away till the last page was filled, when she signed her name with a flourish and threw down her pen, exclaiming-

"There, I've done my best! If this won't suit, I shall have to wait till I can do better."

Lying back on her chair and sat a minute looking at it with a sober, wistful expression, which plainly showed how earnest her work had been. Aviva's desk up here was full of papers and a few books, which hung against the wall.

"Poor Mom. If I can help her with Daddy Chris, it will be finish soon in no time…" said Kate.

Then she thought-

" If I had made mistakes, Mom will be angry. Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

She leaves the main room without Aviva being noticed, going to her room.

Lying down on her hammock, checking in window where her uncle, Martin, doing his hobby, bird watch. She was wondering if Mom's okay. After all, it's their day- off.

"Oh Mom, can't you just rest a while? It's our day off…" said Kate "I probably must go and check on her."

Going back to the main room, she heard a voice coming inside the Kratt brother's room. Chris seems to be talking, all by himself.

"What Dad's up to?" Kate mumbled and listened.

"How am I going to say this to her?" said Chris looking frustrating himself.

"Maybe next week instead of two days. Ugh… If I want to marry her, why not now?" asked Chris himself.

"Oh my gosh!" said Kate excitedly, then covered her mouth.

"Wha? Who's there?" said Chris in terror.

"I have to get out of here before Dad's sees me." Kate start to run as fast as she could and hides quickly. Just in time, Chris opens the door.

"Hello? Is someone here? That was close." Then he close the door and lock it.

Hiding in other room, Kate gave herself a little shake. Then she looks again to check if Chris goes back in the room.

"Phew! That was a close one" while wiping her sweat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" said Kate nervously and heart beats faster.

"It's okay. Don't be scared."

"Mom…" Then look back and there's Aviva. Kate give her a tight hug which Aviva was running out of oxygen.

"Kate… stop…hugging…me..." said Aviva while choking.

"Oops, sorry Mom." Then she let go of her arms around her.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"Nothing, Mom. I went here, to check you out. No worries."

"That's sweet. But you don't need me to spy on me. I'm fine. I have to go and continue my rest. Call me if you need something." Aviva went to her room and rest.

"I really need to keep my Dad's secret." mumbled Kate. Then she went back to her room.

_**(Me: Done! I really need some sleep sometimes. I'll be updating soon. Review… -.-  
Martin: Sleeping… Hmm. Wake up soon.)**_


	2. Little Miss Naughty Kate

**_(Hi guys, I'm back. I got the next chapter up. Thanks to WKSF1 who help me do the next chapie up. I still have 27 days left before back to school. In June 3, I will be offline until April 2014. But I'll come back sometimes.)_**

**DISCLAIMER: WKSF1 OWNS KATE AND WE DON'T OWN WK**

After Kate reach her room, she slowly look back. She decided to go back in the main control room as noiselessly as possible. Once there, she composed herself, passed by and rolled away from Aviva, looking very merry and mysterious.

If anyone had been watch her, he would have thought Kate's movements decidedly peculiar, for on alighting, Kate went off at the great pace till she reached a certain number of rooms; having found the place with some difficulty, she went into the doorway, looked at the doors, and after standing still a minute, suddenly dived through the corridors and walked away as she came. Then she heard someone's footsteps and quickly dashed-off. On returning for the third time, Kate gave herself a shake and walking room by room, looking as if she were going to have fall all of her teeth out.

Staring at the moment, which slowly opened her jaw and shut to draw attention. A man with blue shirt went down to post himself in the opposite doorway, saying with a smile, "Why is she acting a little jumpy? I better follow her."

In ten minutes, Kate came running around with a very red face and the general appearance of a person who just passed through, trying or deal of some sort. When she saw the man, she looked anything but pleased, and passed him with a nod; but he followed, asking with an air of sympathy, "Did you have a bad time?"  
"Not quite."  
"You got through quickly. Is something gone wrong?"  
"Nope. I was running around." She lied.  
"And why?"  
"Didn't want anyone to -" Kate quickly covered her mouth and run away from Martin.  
"Hey, wait. Come back!"  
"What's going on?" said Chris with an confusion look as he opened the door from their room.  
"Something weird is happening from Kate."  
"What happen to her?"  
"I don't know. Let's find her."

Meanwhile, Kate went back to the main control room with a very red face again (again...) and bumped on Aviva, trying to escape from her uncle, Martin.

"I'm so sorry, Mom."  
"It's okay, Kate. You look so red today. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I need some exercise, that's all." Then she heard some footsteps coming from the doorway. "Have to go, Mom. Time for the exercise." She ran quickly. Kate lied to Aviva, having problems about keeping a secret from Chris. Martin wants to know why, Aviva had a confusion look to her daughter, and Chris was involved to Martin's problem.

"Have you seen, Kate?" asked Martin.  
"She went outside, said she's having a exercise today."  
"She's acting a little jumpy."  
"And he don't know why and I'm involved to his problem." Chris chuckled.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

No one was in sight. It's up to me. I don't want to spread out or Dad will be disappointed. I quickly hide in the garage when I heard them went outside. Looking at the small window, I saw Uncle Martin and Dad. Dad was involved. I shouldn't known. If I didn't act crazy, it will be more quiet. It's all my fault.

"Where is she now?" Dad asked, looking for me.  
"Let's find her before something bad will happen."

After they left, I went inside the Tortuga, quietly without noticed by anyone around. I went back to my room safely and lock myself from shame.

**_(Oh no. What happened to Kate? She locked herself up. Why? Anyway, Review if want to find out more quick.)_**


End file.
